lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Brady Bunch Pilot (Unaired version)
Plot It's Mike Brady and Carol Martin née Tyler's wedding day, the ceremony and reception to be held in Carol's backyard. Nervous Mike's three sons - Greg, Peter and Bobby - believe their new stepmother is groovy, although Bobby is concerned about losing the memory of his own deceased mother. Equally nervous Carol's three daughters - Marcia, Jan and Cindy - feel the same about their new stepfather. Mike and Carol's nerves are largely due to combining their own already large individual families into one, which also include Alice and Tiger, the Bradys' housekeeper and dog respectively, and Fluffy, the Martins' cat. What Greg and Peter question is why Tiger is not invited to the wedding if he is a member of the family. Tiger's attendance becomes a bigger issue than what Mike and Carol would have hoped. What they want more than anything is togetherness within their new family, which may start a little sooner after the wedding also than they probably would have imagined, the situation based on the kids believing their own biological parent loving their new stepchildren more than them.. Differences between unaired version and aired version 1) Pre-title scene (no text over Mike taking out bags) 2) No “Brady Bunch in color” - just goes right to pre-title scene. 3) Different music over the opening scene. 4) There’s a different version of the scene with the girls in their bedroom and then carol talking on the phone to mike, all before opening titles. They are fully clothed in the pilot, but in dressing gowns, with Carol’s hair in rollers in the aired version. Dialog is different - some the same, some different - but it’s all an entirely different take - roughly 2:06. 5) Different theme music version 6) The crew credits over the car are just over the car - no mike (there’s a shot of the car in the aired version too - but no credits). . 7) There’s a bit with Carol’s father drinking which is not in the pilot, but is in the aired version. 8) slight difference with carol and mike talking pre-wedding. 9) Wedding itself is longer in pilot - approximately 35 seconds extra before he says “Carol Ann, Michael Paul will you please join hands” . 10) There’s a few short clips of Tiger in the car trying to get out in the pilot - not in aired version 11) champagne/kiss scene in hotel is extended - about 1:00 longer 12) Scenes are in a different order - scene with cindy crying is inserted in aired version after kiss, but before carol says “I feel funny about cindy” (that’s part of the kiss/champange sequence in the pilot). In the pilot, the scene with the girls is AFTER the scene with the boys. 13) The scene with the girls crying is 25 seconds longer in the pilot. 14) The scene where Carol and mike are voicing over their thoughts about being mean to the kids has their faces in bubbles talking above their heads in the pilot 15) End Music is the alternate version. Credits slightly different. Images from Unaired pilot episode Unairedpilotbrady10.JPG Unairedpilotbrady09.JPG Unairedpilotbrady08.JPG Unairedpilotbrady07.JPG Unairedpilotbrady06.JPG Unairedpilotbrady05.JPG Unairedpilotbrady04.JPG Unairedpilotbrady03.JPG Unairedpilotbrady02.JPG Unairedpilotbrady01.JPG Unaired Pilot version Theme Music and Ending Music Opening Credits Ending Music Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Partially Found Media Category:1969 Category:1960s Category:Lost Scenes Category:English Category:Found Audio